Between Two Worlds
by Metalbender-Lin
Summary: After Lin's and Tenzin's breakup Bumi is injured on a United Forces mission. Being brought home to recover it is proven fast that living with his brother and new girlfriend is not a good option for any of them. The chaotic sailor Bumi ends up staying with Lin – how will that turn out? Past Linzin; Pemzin, eventually Linumi
1. Part I: An Autumn flying by Chapter 1

***~*Between Two Words*~***

**Author: **Metalbender-Lin

**Description:** After Lin's and Tenzin's breakup Bumi is injured on a United Forces mission. Being brought home to recover it is proven fast that living with his brother and new girlfriend is not a good option for any of them. The chaotic sailor Bumi ends up staying with Lin – how will that turn out?

**Pairings:** implied past Linzin; Pemzin; eventually Linumi

**Rating: **M – will go up in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AtlA/LoK, I do not earn any money with this – it is merely fanfiction to share with other fans :)

...

**Part 1: _An Autumn flying_ by – Chapter 1: Staying alive**

The airship's steady rumbling lulled Bumi into grogginess while he waited to arrive home. He had not returned to Airtemple Island since his father, Avatar Aang, had passed away and his mother and sister left for the southern watertribe. Only his brother and his girlfriend had remained in Republic City, both bound to their duties. His relationship to Tenzin had always been a little bit strained due to his brother being the now only living airbender and therefore the only one to carry on their father's legacy. It had taken him a whole lot of time to come to terms with being the family's only non-bender, but uncle Sokka had made it a point to prove to Bumi that not being able to bend did not make you any less valuable.

Lin was an altogether different matter. Even though their age difference they had always got along great and he considered her one of his best friends. They shared the same humor and Lin managed to get the brothers to get along with each other. He had missed their conversations but his missions in the United Forces had kept him heavily occupied. He hoped she was not to angry that he had not kept his promise to write to her.

The anesthesia that made the heavy wound to his leg bearable began to wear off and Bumi groaned in pain. The latest mission had involved a combat with some pirates who were causing trouble near the fire nation's borders. Though he could not recall what exactly had happened he remembered waking up to the horrid pain and the waterbender trying to heal up his wound. Turned out his leg had been almost cut off by... something and he would need a long time to regain his walking abilities. All the healer could do for him was to make sure he survived at all and reattach all the muscles and nerves to give him the chance to keep the leg. Crutches would help him around until then but he was ordered to not use them more often than absolutely necessarily. Building his abilities back would be hard enough as it was and he would get cleared to start such by healers in Republic City.

A healer reloaded the anesthesia and when he awoke the next time it was to his arrival and a very nervous little brother of him. Slowly making his way over he questioningly stared his brother down. "What is it?", he roughly bellowed. "Nothing Bumi. You look horrible.", Tenzin stated, straightening himself. He led him into the house and his room – which seemed even duller than his little sleeping space on the ship. "Would you like to have your meals here or do you think you can manage to join us for them?", his brother asked somewhat coolly. "Depends on whether Lin is going to keep me company – eating alone is unhealthy, you know.", Bumi replied with his usual slightly flirtatious manner. Now Tenzin tensed visibly. "No, she won't – either way." Taken aback Bumi started to reply but his brother had shut the door close and was gone. As fast as his situation would let him he made to follow Tenzin though he soon realized that it was a task unmanageable. Back in his room he made his way to the bed and sunk down there. Bumi would find out soon enough – on lunch he would have his answer.

…

At the table he went to his usual spot and agonizingly slow sat down on the ground. An air acolyte was kind enough to help him getting settled on the floor. The rest of them came punctual as it was the way of air acolytes. When his brother sat down across from him – his displeasure visible on his face – they stared each other down while waiting for the other to give up. However it was broken when a very young air acolyte came in with some part of their food and slopped down next to Tenzin, giving him a short peck on the lips in welcome. "Pema, you surely remember my brother Bumi?", Tenzin asked in all formality. "Of course I do. I thought he was supposed to stay in bed for the time being?", Pema answered, smiling sweetly at him and turning to his brother. "Yes I am, but my brother obviously wants to keep me locked out. Say, what is Lin's opinion on you getting kisses from a child?", Bumi spit the last part. His brother of all people – way to serious for his own good – never struck him as a cheater. Now Pema's eyes widened in shock. Bumi thought she could not have been as oblivious to her surroundings to miss the fact that Tenzin was in a relationship. Tenzin had the decency to blush slightly when he answered: "Lin's opinion on who I'm dating is of no relevance since we broke up a few months ago. And I demand that you do not call my girlfriend a child." Bumi's jaw nearly hit the ground – hard – upon hearing this. "And why, might I ask, does no one know about the break up?" "Because it was impossible to get any letter through to your secret mission.", was the simple answer, yet Bumi knew his brother. He was a coward. If there was any sort of trouble Tenzin would find a way out.

"If anyone could help me back up – I do not feel like eating anymore." Bumi said to no one in particular, yet Pema got up and helped him. He left for his room.

Later that evening Pema visited him. "Hello Bumi.", she said shyly. "I didn't know you had no idea about my relationship to Tenzin and I'm sorry that you're not happy with it. But we are very happy and we want the same things in life. A family sooner rather than later." Examining her closely Bumi could see her shiver slightly. "So what about Lin? She is also willing to have a family." "Yes, but Lin is an earthbender...", Pema trailed off, leaving the main meaning hanging around. Nodding Bumi signalized for Pema to leave. His brother was too afraid of not continuing the airbender race that he was willing to give up a relationship that had lasted twenty-something years. That fit the bill.

The next few days were wearing out the brothers tempers gravely – Bumi's flirtatious ways did not sit well with Pema who did not know that it was all just for fun and Tenzin regularly boiled with anger at his brother's antics. Since the pain medication was finally leveled Bumi was relatively fine. And bored as hell. Neither air acolyte was good company and most of them seemed to be afraid of him. So instead Bumi planned a trip to Republic City which included Oogie. He was fairly convinced that at this point Tenzin would do nearly anything to get rid of him. And if everything went well he would not be staying the next few months at the Island. The stress could not do well for his recovery.

"Tenzin!", he cried out while he walked to the pavilion, still very slow by the crutches. Bumi could see the vain on the baldly shaved head beginning to throb. "I'm meditating. Don't bother me.", Tenzin gruffly replied without opening his eyes. "But I would like to go to Republic City and see if I find some place to stay there. Could I borrow Oogie?", Bumi said unaffected. Bumi could have sworn that he never saw his brother to agree to anything more quickly.

After his brother had put the reigns on the skybison he whispered instructions to Oogie and bend Bumi up on his head. "Yip yip!" - and off he was. Now came the far more risky part. Bumi wanted to visit Lin. By this time of the day either she or her mother Toph Bei Fong should be at the station so he would know where to go from there. After a rather short flight Oogie landed on the top of the stationbuilding. And only seconds after a pile of rocks came flying his way. "I've told you that you're not allowed to land your bison on the airship lot!", a very familiar voice angrily shouted. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you did.", Bumi called out. Just an inch before hitting him the rocks stopped, still hovering dangerously. Her steps could be heard as she rounded up on Oogie. Upon seeing Bumi instead of Tenzin she let the rocks drop in shock. "Bumi! What- how- why?", Lin uncharacteristically spluttered. "The great Lin Bei Fong at a loss for words. Who would have thought that I would live to see this.", he replied with a smile. "Would you help me down?"

Finally finding back to herself Lin provided some kind of ramp for him. Crutches firmly under his arms he went to the ground before leaning his head down and putting a kiss on her crown as hello. "Seems I'm a little indisposed by the time. I was brought home but you have not the slightest idea how utterly boring being there is. So I hoped you would make yourself some time to hang around?", Bumi asked with as much charm as he could muster. Her head to the side Lin thought about this for a moment. "I will see what I can do."

Together they went down to Toph's office where Lin would request the rest of the day off. "So Bumi, I thought you were on Tenzin's side considering Pema?", Toph asked harshly. "Why would you think that Chief?", the latter asked. "Not even one letter ever since Tenzin broke things up.", came the calm reply. "Mission made it impossible. I only just got filled in with those news when I arrived two days ago.", he answered rightfully. "Well then. Have fun.", the Chief said with one of her grins. "What about your leg?", Lin asked after they had left the office. "I shouldn't make long distance trips." Nodding silently Lin mimicked for him to follow. There were a few wheel chairs kept at the station and she would not be limited by where they would eat to walking distance. "Are you serious?", Bumi asked with a look of shame. "Sure I am. Sit down and let's get going.", she said encouragingly. Knowing that this was a fight he could not win Bumi complied. Controlling the metal in it Lin walked next to him rather than behind while pushing it.

"So you never knew that it was over between Tenzin and me?" Lin inquired on their way out. "Never dreamed of it. That one came as a real surprise. I'm really sorry by the way for not writing." Bumi said honestly. A single tear escaped the corner of her eyes, but she swept it away before it touched her chin. "Where would you like to eat?", she changed the topic. "I don't really care as long as they serve some meat – this vegetarian thing is not working for me!", he exclaimed.

They settled into a little diner serving fire nation dishes. After they had given their order they fell into a comfortable silence, content to examine each other. "Now Linny," - he delightfully noticed her cringe to the mention of her loathed nickname - "tell this old sailor something about your glorious career at the Police Force."

She snorted involuntarily: "Yes, glorious is just the very word to describe it. We're having kind of trouble with tirades. Some benders group up to force their criminal intends onto the city. A whole bloody lot of paperwork mostly." They laughed together; though Lin was a great officer and working well on practical things both knew that she had a knack for filing all sorts of things. Far too many jokes had been made on that topic. "Yes, I can imagine. But consider yourself lucky – I will have to stay at Tenzin's until I find a place where I can stay without assistance. Otherwise it might be months – that is if neither of us kills the other by accident.", Bumi answered with a dramatic sigh. "Then we probably should search for something after lunch. In your condition it is much more likely that Tenzin survives this battle.", Lin offered.

They spent the rest of their meal chatting away happily over old times and joking. Bumi gentlemanly paid the check and they started to the hotels of the city, trying to find any place that would make it possible for Bumi to live on his own. That task however proved more challenging than expected – no room could fit his needs and when the sun set they became slowly frustrated. "I'd say we close this for today and you can stay in my guest room. I'm off work 'til after tomorrow.", Lin offered. "You sure that's all right?", Bumi inquired. Lin nodded her head: "Considering that I'm hungry again and can't bear another try at any hotel – yes, I'm fine with it." He let out one of his wild booming laughs. Together they went to Lin's.

"You've moved.", Bumi stated. "Yes, I have. Couldn't stand staring at the walls anymore." When they entered the elevator he looked around – her new apartment was located much nearer to the city center and more fancy than the old. Though neither Toph nor Lin had ever cared much about showing off their wealth Lin was not blind to her surroundings like her mother – and obviously enjoyed a little bit luxury. "My grandmother was sure to have me settled 'properly' for the first time in my life. I'm getting used to it.", she said as if she had read his mind. "It sure looks nice.", he replied. Lin lived on the 14th floor and there were only two apartments per floor.

She unlocked her door and rolled him in before following suit and clicking on the light switch. The door opened to a small corridor from where all other rooms were adjourned. Lin motioned for him to take the second door to the right – where the living room and open kitchen were located. Behind the windows a beautiful view over the city and the Park enfolded. The furniture was very elegant and set in creams and dark wood, accented by all kinds of green decor. "That's one way to live!", Bumi exclaimed with a smile. "Tea?", she asked casually, already making her way over to the stove. "Yes, please."

She moved him over to the table and moved a chair aside from over there – 'Of course in a Bei Fong household everything is at least added with enough metal to make it moveable', Bumi thought to himself with a smile. While waiting for the water to boil Lin started setting the table. "My Lin, you would do an amazing job as a housewife!", Bumi joked only to see her face drop. "But obviously not as good as others.", she said bitterly. Her shoulders hanging she stared out of the window. Bumi wished to slap himself for etching on that topic. "I'm sorry. I didn't think.", he said softly. "Don't be. What's over is over, right?", she said, her eyes watering. "Come over here.", he pleaded, a hand stretching out to her. Her inner fight was only visible when you knew what to look for, but Bumi knew all the signs since their childhood. Finally she walked over around the table and let herself slop down into the chair next to him. He put his arm around her and almost immediately her facade fell as she started crying and dwindled herself into his hug awkwardly around the wheelchair.

Bumi rubbed her back and shushed softly until she had calmed down a little. "It's alright to be angry and upset about a breakup after over twenty years. And it's alright to mourn this loss. You don't need to keep this bottled up inside of you – only makes you sick.", he whispered into her ear. "B-but it's... it's so uh-unfair, Bumi! H-he's ha-happy with that... teenie. And I'm alone...", she sobbed. "Shhh. For now I'm here and you can stop feeling all lonely.", he hushed her. "I would offer you tea, but the water has probably cooled down twice in this time.", he said attempting humor once more. And this time she laughed heartedly. "You're incurable Bumi!"

Once more she turned on the kettle to boil and finally finished making tea. They had dinner almost without any conversation but constantly kept looking at each other and breaking into fits of laughter. Lin's tears had left the soldier in a more ragged up status than before and her face was a mess of puffiness and redness. It was just like it had ever been between them, against their mutual fear that the breakup of Lin and Tenzin could have changed their friendship.

To be continued...

...

A/N: Yeay my first fanfiction! Please hit that review botton to let me know what you think, constructive critisism is always welcome :)


	2. PartI: An Autumn flying by Chapter 2

Between Two Words

**Author: **Metalbender-Lin

**Description:** After Lin's and Tenzin's breakup Bumi is injured on a United Forces mission. Being brought home to recover it is proven fast that living with his brother and new girlfriend is not a good option for any of them. The chaotic sailor Bumi ends up staying with Lin – how will that turn out?

**Pairings:** implied past Linzin; Pemzin; eventually Linumi

**Rating: **M – will go up in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AtlA/LoK, I do not earn any money with this – it is merely fanfiction to share with other fans :)

….

Part 1: An Autumn flying by – Chapter 2: Arrangements

He was rather thankful it was her who helped him wash up and get ready for bed. The procedure itself was embarrassing enough as it was to Bumi who was used to be independent of any help, but out of all his friends Lin was the one who actually understood the pain of combat wounds. The faded scars over her spoke their own language. Without making to much of an ordeal and fussing she helped him without making Bumi uncomfortable. They were both warriors in their own way and knew from experience what to do and how to. That spared awkward explanations and pain through wrong handling.

They did not talk much then and a simple 'good night' and an embrace was almost anything spoken for the rest of the evening. Lin left for her own room and Bumi rustled himself to a comfortable sleeping position. Even the guest room was luxurious, the bed by far the nicest he had ever slept in since his father being a nomad was not keen on anything above the necessary and it was what they were used to. Contrary to the living room this one was furnished with lightcoloured furniture and blue accents. Bumi could tell that this room usually only served to dust over and so far no one had ever stayed there. Within a few minutes after switching the lights off he slept deeply.

Lin went through her own evening routine in her personal bathroom and realized how much this day had taken a toll on her. 'I guess I'm finally getting old. Before my mother does. Great.', she thought to herself while stretching out her back and aching limbs. Throwing herself onto her bed rather unceremoniously she tugged her blanket up to her nose. Still it was good to know that Bumi was not going to ignore her for his brother's sake. Somehow Lin felt stupid for even thinking something like that of her friend. She really needed to talk to him about the rest of their 'family'. But right now all she wanted was to sleep, hoping the next day would not prove as exhausting. On the other hand a day with Bumi that was not exhausting one way or another would be a novelty.

The next morning Lin woke up with a start. The smell of her favorite rice dish hung in the air. Hurriedly getting up she wondered who would cook in her apartment. She made her way over to the kitchen and arriving there let her jaw drop. "Morning Linny.", Bumi smiled from his wheelchair. Though she was not even sure how he had managed to get everything needed from the kitchen and how he was tall enough sitting to use the stove she smiled back. "Morning to you to. Smells lovely.", she remarked as she walked over and looked into the pan. "Good to hear. If you'll set the table we could start having breakfast – I'm starving!", he answered and she complied. Within minutes they were settled with breakfast and a can of coffee.

Taking the first bite Lin was honestly surprised. "Bumi?", she inquired. The latter mimicked his attention and urged her to go on. "Since when exactly do you know how to cook?" He laughed loudly in reply. "Well, you gotta learn how to do the basics when you're living on a ship... we switch working stations once a month to make sure everyone is able to fill another ones position within the crew. But to be honest... Can you keep a secret Linny?", Bumi stared into her eyes looking for the sign to trust her with his secret. When he found it in the glint of her eye he continued: "I found that I actually enjoy cooking – it is like a hobby while on the sea." Now it was Lin's turn to break into laughter. She smiled at his hurt expression and put her hand onto his. "That's some surprise, Mister!"

"Well, I've been told that I'm full of surprises.", he grinned with a flirting affection. "Oh, I'm sure your fellow soldiers do their best to keep up your ego. Everyone having suffered from your bad temper would.", she said with ironic humor. Pouting in response Bumi turned away. "You're mean." Taking the mug filled with coffee Lin held it just under her nose, letting the strong smell infiltrate her nose and hiding her mocking grin from Bumi's face. "I'll take this as a compliment.", she said and proceeded to drink some coffee. "Anything to make you happy.", he retorted with a snort.

It was conversations like these that he loved about being friends with Lin – she always knew how to play back. A trait undoubtedly inherited and well taught by her mother. When they were younger they loved to hear all the stories from their parent's adventures and travels during their youth. Nothing seemed impossible to you if you grew up in their family. Bumi laughed out loud. "Do you remember when dad said that aunt Toph had been a menace when he started learning earthbending from her?", he explained to Lin's puzzled expression. "Of course – I don't think we had a war like that ever again!", she answered, fondly remembering how they had gone from protecting their respective parent's honor through a heated discussion to wrestling each other.

She had been about 5 and Bumi was 9 years old, their height difference making up for the fact that Bumi was a non-bender, as well as her being not very advanced in her bending. "You broke my leg that day! I don't think I had seen any of our parents as mad as then.", she continued. "Hey! Foul play not to mention all the facts, Miss Bei Fong! You know exactly that I had no other chance. Had I let you continue you would have accidentally suffocated me!", the older piped up.

When Bumi tried to lean over to playfully swat her arm a wrong movement caused him to groan in pain as he proceeded to grip his thigh and breath heavily through gritted teeth. By the first moment of his reaction Lin had been up and hurried around the table to take the squirming form into a stabilizing and protective hug. After a few moments when non moved she asked softly: "Is it lessening or should I call you a healer?"

Taking another deep breath he said: "It is lessening, but after what the healers told me I should probably still see one." "Alright.", Lin nodded, wondering when he had become responsible when it came to his own health, "Can you manage on your own while I make a call?" He shifted his weight back to make sure he remained seated while she was not there to support him and nodded, already feeling too strained out to form a sentence. Looking back to control whether he would actually be fine for the duration of a call she hurried to the phone to order a healer over.

Luckily the name Bei Fong and living in her house made easily sure that the best healer available would clear his schedule to come quickly. Lin never knew how to feel about this double standard, however right now she was immensely grateful. Returning to Bumi's side she wondered how to help him further. Lin went down to one knee beside him and carefully stroked his arm for comfort. "It shouldn't take them long to get here." "Thank you. I'm sorry to cause such trouble.", he answered with a bashful smile. "Don't be, please. I've provoked you and I'm the one to be sorry. I should've known better – it's not like I've never been there.", Lin said with regret etching her voice. "Linny? Don't beat yourself up about this.", he stated, firmly looking in her eyes to make a point. She knew instantly what he was trying to say. Bumi always felt like he was causing trouble and be in fault whenever something went wrong – it had scarred him to be the only non-bender above all the children of their friends and family. Even the child of Sokka and Suki had turned out a waterbender. Lin touched her forehead to his and simply tried to ease his feelings through looking in his eyes deeply. Not a word was spoken between them, though a lot of tension fell from Bumi's shoulders until the healer arrived.

"Good morning, Ms. Bei Fong. My name is Lee and I was sent to you by the hospital. Whatever is wrong?", the healer introduced himself upon entering. Briefly telling him the events leading up to his summon they went to the table where Bumi was still seated, visibly pale and sweaty. Without much ado – apart from also introducing himself to Bumi – he pulled out water and began to examine the injured leg.

Fixing a few things with the elegant movements waterbenders possessed before telling them the outcome of his healing. "Nothing was damaged through your movement, but a nerve had been pinched. I've redirected the nerve and now everything should be fine. I'll leave my number to reach me should anything else happen.", he friendly stated and gave two cards to the both of them. "You might need a little time to adjust your movements to the situation, but that should not take too long anymore. If nothing occurs in the meantime I shall be back in a month to see whether you are fit for the rehab-training.", Lee further said. Having finished his work he said his goodbyes and was on his track again.

Bumi breathed deeply in relief and Lin also felt the knot of worry loosen up in her throat. "Nice guy.", Bumi said when the pain was gone for good and he was back to his humorous self. Lin laughed. "Of course he was nice – what a shame if he didn't treat us well. And think of his reputation when a healer would be disrespectful to the former Avatar's son and the daughter of the Chief!", she rolled her eyes. Most times she saw healers work were in stressful situations in which mostly their tone was rather harsh and commanding. On the other hand that was probably a good way to get people in shock to respond at all to them.

"So, when do you need to get to work?", Bumi finally asked. "Today I have late shift, which starts by 11 o´clock sharp." she replied, taking a short look to the clock. "Which means at least I have enough time to get you ready for the day. Can I leave you alone here for the couple of hours until my lunch break or do I have to send a babysitter over?", Lin continued, half honest and half joking. Pouting a little Bumi said: "You're no fun Lin. Leaving me all to myself to entertain the whole day." He signaled his joking by winking at her playfully.

Shaking her head slightly to his childish antics she answered: "Alright, but I think you should not overdo it right now – not after today. I'm bringing some takeaway with me."

He just nodded and they went to his bathroom to get him washed up and dressed, a lot more practiced already by now. When they had finished it was almost time for Lin to get going, so she pushed the wheelchair over next to the couch and shortly instructed how to use her radio to keep him at least a little entertained. After that Bumi crushed her to a long hug in goodbye, before Lin left the apartment.

"Morning Lin.", Huan greeted when she arrived at her desk. Returning the greeting Lin sat down to read through the files brought to her desk, beginning to fill them in and put them into order. Today seemed to be one of these boring days filled only with paperwork...

Meanwhile in the apartment Bumi decided to inform his brother that he indeed had found some other place than Airtemple Island to stay to begin with. Taking Lin's phone he dialed Tenzin's number. "Tenzin speaking.", the other said when he picked up. "Hullo Ten. Just calling in for you to know I'm fine. I'll stay in Republic City.", Bumi said, not willing to engage in a conversation longer than necessary. "I had already figured so much out when you didn't came back yesterday, thank you. Get well soon." With that Tenzin had ended the call, obviously unwilling to take some more time on his brother's whereabouts. Their tone's had cooled down immensely since no one was there to mediate between the brothers. Angrily staring at the phone Bumi wished to call once more to shout at his brother, but eventually figured that this would not help anything with his mood and therefore turned on the radio to listen to some pro-bending game.

….

Lin's intuition had been right. The day brought no more surprise events and she was stuck to her desk until her break. Yawning widely she got up to her feet and put everything away before making her way out to a lovely takeaway serving watertribe dishes to pick up some lunch for herself and Bumi. It took longer than usual to get back to her apartment since obviously everyone living in the city had decided to be on the streets by that time. She was pretty thankful for not living near the coast anymore. Trying to get through to there by this time of the day was a hopeless case.

When she was back in her apartment Lin found Bumi snoring on his wheelchair, a romantic-drama series playing on the radio. Setting the table and splitting the food up in a few minutes she then went to wake Bumi. Clearing the sleepiness from his sight he came back to his senses. "Must have fallen asleep...", he mumbled when he saw Lin and their lunch in front of him. "Yeah, I'd say so. Hungry by chance?", Lin inquired. Just on cue his stomach rumbled rather loud. "Take that as a yes.", Bumi said, blushing a little in embarrassment. Lin smiled an took him over to the table, turning off the radio in the process. Those whiny dramas were never something she enjoyed, but currently she felt particularly offended by them. Bumi noticed the hard look in Lin's eyes when she turned the radio off, mentally taking a note to ask her about that at some point.

When they ate Bumi tried to bring up some conversation. "How was your day so far?", he asked, interested in earnest. "Not particularly interesting. Just filling some case files and ordering them." she replied with a shrug, stating that nothing else to entertain him had happened. "What about you? Anything before you fell asleep?" For a second Bumi thought about telling Lin of his 'conversation' with Tenzin, but it was unfair to burden her with their troubles. "Nope. Not really."

...

They had talked a little about this and that and before Lin knew her break was over – she did not even got back to the headquarters in time. 'Lovely, now I have to report to the Chief why I didn't manage to get back in time.', Lin thought with a groan. Her mother always made a point in showing her and everyone that all officers were treated equally, no matter that her daughter was one of them. Making her way to Toph's office she did not need to knock, for Toph already knew she was coming and had opened the door. While another officer was writing down her latest case report she made a gesture for Lin to be quiet and sit down til she was finished and send the officer to his evening. Lin complied and waited patiently.

"How come you're late?", Toph said in a gruff, no-nonsense tone. "I had lunch with a friend and lost the track of time. It won't happen again Chief.", Lin replied void of emotion. This was about being competent in her job and not about her personal life. Toph nodded. "You better not let that happen again.", and then, her voice changing completely: "How is Bumi today?" "There was an accident at breakfast, but it was easily fixed.", Lin replied, now to her mother, not her boss. "Give it a second, child. You've had breakfast and lunch with him?", Toph asked. "Since we couldn't find any place for him to stay yesterday he's staying in the guestroom." Pulling her mouth into a cheeky grin Toph answered: "Sure. The guest room." Now Lin blushed heavily. Once more she was rather happy her mother was blind. "Mother! I can't believe you're even suggesting it! You know perfectly well that we're just close friends and nothing more. Besides that, what should he do while being in his current situation?", she cried out.

"Oh come on, badge, don't get yourself into a knot. I was just making fun.", Toph said laughing. "And now back to work."

To be continued...

…...

A/N: Thank you for reading. I would appreciate a review and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm a huge fan of a process in relationships, so we have some waiting for the Linumi part ;)


	3. Part I: An Autumn flying by Chapter 3

*~*Between Two Words*~*

**Author: **Metalbender-Lin

**Description:** After Lin's and Tenzin's breakup Bumi is injured on a United Forces mission. Being brought home to recover it is proven fast that living with his brother and new girlfriend is not a good option for any of them. The chaotic sailor Bumi ends up staying with Lin – how will that turn out?

**Pairings:** implied past Linzin; Pemzin; eventually Linumi

**Rating: **M – will go up in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AtlA/LoK, I do not earn any money with this – it is merely fanfiction to share with other fans :)

Part 1: An Autumn flying by – Chapter 3: Summertime

Bumi stayed with Lin for about one and a half month now and so far they both enjoyed this arrangement pretty well. Luckily no further occurrences had taken place during this time considering Bumi's health. Lee had visited occasionally when he was around to make sure the healing process was going smoothly. After a few days they had settled into a routine working quite well. Bumi made breakfast for them, Lin brought some takeaway on her lunch break and they usually went out to eat at some place or the other for dinner. In between friendly conversations and games were played. Every now and then some of her colleagues pointed out to Lin that she finally seemed back to her old self and – knowing her temper – how grateful they were not dealing with sulky-gloomy Lin. Lin would just shake her head and allow herself a small smile after watching their scared faces backing away after realizing that they were out of line. Besides... being back to a decent mood did not change the fact that her heart was still in shambles and only lifted slightly by the comfort of a friend.

"Hello Lin!" turning around Lin's jaw almost dropped upon seeing the person calling out to her. "Uncle Sokka!" Not giving a damn about her reputation right now she run over and through herself into her 'uncle's' embrace. "You're back. We were starting to get worried.", she said a little bit reproachful. "Well, yes I am. But you become a grandfather for the first time only once!", he replied gleaming with pride and joy. For a second Lin's face dropped ever so slightly at the thought of children. Hakoda was about a year younger than Lin and already got to be a father. A task which he undoubtedly would take well. She had her bright smile back in place hoping Sokka had not payed attention and was oblivious to her slip. Lin would have to tell him about Tenzin and her as well... "And I hope you've taken a lot of pictures!", Lin smiled. "Of course. You will see them at dinner tonight. But now I have to talk to your mom.", Sokka said, smiling just as bright. When he had turned to corner to her mother's office Lin sat back down on her desk and put her head into her hands, now very nearly crying. It was getting really frustrating how much of a coward Tenzin was. She would need to be careful not to get her hopes up on that prospect. After all he had been _very_ clear about his honest intentions with Pema. It was typically Tenzin to try and avoid any possible trouble.

"Hey Meng – I'm finished for the day. Tell the chief I'm sick, please?", Lin required from another detective. "Sure Lin. Get better soon!", the other answered. Packing up her things Lin all but fled from the headquarters.

Deep in thoughts Lin made her way home almost mechanically. She could not even recall when or where she had bought the usual lunch takeaway when she realized holding a bag with food upon entering the house. Taking the elevator she pushed aside her thoughts.

"Hey Bumi!", she called out after closing her apartment door behind herself. Leaving the food on the table she moved to the sound of rustling coming from the guest room. Lin knocked at the door and waited for an answer. "Yep!", Bumi's voice muffled through the door echoed and Lin entered. "Sorry, must've lost the track of time.", the man said, looking about to make sure something was hidden from her. Lin was not sure whether she would want to know. Wheeling her temporary roommate to the table she set the table and they began eating.

"Are you alright, Linny?", Bumi asked examining her rather motionless face. "Sure I am.", she replied flatly, not wanting to rile up the whole story. His expression told her that he did not believe her one bit. A staring contest started between them, non stopping to eat. Only when Bumi let some of his noodles slip their silent battle ended in a fit of laughter. "You lost Linny – tell me what's going on." "You will never grow up, won't you?", Lin sighed heavily. "How much fun would I be if I did? You're changing the topic."

"Uncle Sokka is back in the city and came over to say hello and discuss something with the chief.", she said meaningful. "That was a lot faster than I had expected. Is the baby really born already?", Bumi wondered, counting the time on his fingers. "Did he know about Tenzin?" - that was Bumi. First faking to not know and then strike and hit unexpected. "Of course not. He told me I would see the baby photos when he visited for dinner tonight.", Lin said, shaking her head to keep the tears at bay.

Bumi made for a comforting hug, slightly awkward by their sitting positions. However Lin tried to free herself. Anything emotional right now would only serve to tear her up. Kissing the crown of her hair soothingly Bumi pulled her in even further to hinder her from getting away. After a few moments Lin surrendered as her tears soaked into Bumi's shirt. "You will see, Uncle Sokka will give Tenzin a word on that matter. He's going to be really angry at my little brother for not telling anyone – and even more so for breaking up with a beautiful woman.", Bumi whispered to her ear while rubbing circles on her back, allowing Lin to pour out all emotions and calm down eventually.

When the tears stopped falling and the heavy sobs no longer shook her Lin did not move out of the embrace, relishing in the closeness of someone who was simply there. She took in his smell – even after such a long time in the city he still distinctly smelled of seawater and salty air, mixed with something she could not quite name. A content smile had settled on Bumi's features while holding her. Still he realized that he should let go now. Opening his arms for Lin to straighten up he casually fixed a few strands of her hair that had come lose. Lin's eyebrow rose high at that gesture, however her grateful smile kind of ruined her expression.

"Now, on to brighter topics. I managed to walk from the couch to the table today!", Bumi exclaimed in his typical wild-shouting way to show pride in his success. "You're making great progress. What did Lee say?", Lin praised. "He said that I was getting the grip of things faster than expected. He wouln't be too surprised if I was back to my former self by the end of the year.", he grinned broadly. Currently the full blown heat of summer was swirling through the city, the narrow streets and high buildings only adding up to the humid heat. When she was younger Lin had preferred staying at Airtemple Island were the fresh breeze from Yue Bay kept the temperatures in check. Now this obviously was not an option anymore. That meant Bumi would be staying for some more months.

After they had finished their lunch – Bumi trying his best to keep her in a good mood rather than make herself suffer – Lin mentioned that she had called in sick and would spent the rest of the day home. They got comfortable on the couch, some jazz tune playing from the radio. It was easy to just sit there and relax._ 'Summertime... and the livin' is easy...', _floated the living room. Sometime during that song Lin fell in a light slumber.

She was woken by the sudden ring of her telephone. Both Lin and Bumi jumped, the latter having closed his eyes as well. After only a second of hesitation Lin was orientated again. She answered the call briskly. "Hi Badge. Not faring well, huh?", Toph's voice all but boomed through the hearer. Lin flinched upon how loud her mother could be. "Yeah... I had some trouble with my stomach, but I'm fine now. I'll be back for my shift tomorrow.", she replied. "I'm sure the chief will be happy to hear that. Your mother however wonders if Sokka had anything to do with your sudden flight." Typically Toph – no tiptoeing around the topic. A deep and heavy sigh was answer enough. "Did you tell him?", Lin asked. "No, but he asked me to come over for dinner as well. Wouldn't want to take Twinkletoes-Jr. out of the fun.", Toph replied. "Care to know later how that meathead reacts?", she continued and Lin did not need to see her mother to know the evil grin the latter had plastered onto her face. "I don't know..." "Alright, I'll make Sokka call you later. I have to go now. You sure you're ok?", Toph said. "Yes, I am. Don't worry.", Lin said before both said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Want to go there too?", Bumi asked Lin who had slumped back into the couch. Since it was a family dinner it would be fine if they went. Violently Lin shook her head. "No, I don't want to go there ever again." After a moment of silence she continued: "I made a fool of myself when I snapped out of it and tried to put Pema in prison..."

Bumi looked at her a little bit flabbergasted. "You – what?", he gave a booming laughing fit. Though perfectly understandable, all serious and all grown up Lin, never bowing the law to her own fortune, was the last person Bumi could picture doing this. He hugged her tightly to his chest while the laughter still bubbled up, allowing her to hide her shame. Lin knew that Bumi was not angry with her for it, but it was still embarrassing to remember. She had had a horrible talk to the chief after wards.

"So... what do you think about a stroll through the park?", Bumi asked when he had calmed down. Looking out the window where the sun had begun sinking, Lin replied a "Yeah." and they were on their way. They went on a round along the lake. Lin went to a bench by the riverside and put the wheelchair next to it, both of them staring at the lake where a turtleduck family was playing. The ducklings were adorable and brought a slight smile to their lips. Across the lake a child was throwing little pebbles to make them jump across the water. Suddenly a loud splash and a cry were to be heard. The child had lost his balance and fell into the lake, not recovering to the surface. Without second thoughts Lin ran and jumped into the water herself, swimming over with strong strokes. Diving down she searched for the little body until she gladly found it. Pulling it up and bringing them both to the shore the panicked mother already waiting for them she pushed the water out of the child's lungs.

It took painfully long but eventually the child spluttered up the left in water and came by. An overly happy mother squashed Lin into a bonecrushing hug, crying and expressing her gratitude towards Lin. Pushing it aside Lin suggested bringing the child into hospital for a check up and ended with the police forces standard: "It was my duty, don't mention it." before rounding the lake again to rejoin Bumi who had been cheering from across the lake for her. When she arrived back, all drenched and still dripping water Bumi's face reddened.

Lin crossed her arms and looked at him with a 'spit it out' attitude. "What?" Looking down Bumi replied: "Your shirt is white...", trailing off, waiting for her to get it herself. Locking down it was now Lin's turn to blush. 'Of course I had to wear the only red bra I possess _today_.' she thought, internally hitting her palm to her forehead. She covered her breast as best as she could and then answered: "Home to redress and then going out for dinner?" "Sounds good to me."

The evening was a tad awkward for Bumi found the image of Lin's gone-sheer shirt burned into his mind making it incredibly hard to concentrate on a decent conversation. However they both took their time eating – Lin picking up on Bumi's strange behavior and Bumi because he wondered if the awkwardness would increase at home.

Before they were halfway done they were joined by some familiar figures. "I seriously can't believe it. How could you not tell me?", Sokka's voice could be heard from the entrance. "That wouldn't have been so entertaining. Look, over there are Lin and Bumi.", Toph pointed out. Sokka grumbled before exclaiming: "Bumi is here?!" The duo made their way over to their table and simply took the remaining chairs without asking. "Hey boy – what happened to you?", Sokka called out when he realized his nephew was seated in a wheelchair, his leg still heavily bandaged. "Dunno. Some fight, can't really remember. It's gonna be fine however, so no need to worry.", the younger replied with one of his wide smiles. "Well, I hope so. How come nobody told me you usually are at home? And why did you two go to dinner?", Sokka inquired further.

"Because I'm not. I'm staying in Lin's guestroom. It's unbearable with Tenzin without a capable mediator.", Bumi answered. "You really need to grow up and put those things aside.", Sokka said, but it was clear that he understood. "However, Lin, Tenzin is an idiot. You better not take him back when he comes crawling at your feet.", Sokka turned to his 'niece'. "I wouldn't wait for it.", Lin said with a sad tone, still happy that Sokka held her in high regards.

"You missed quite a show tonight.", Toph started, Sokka sinking down into his seat. She was interrupted however by a waiter who took their orders. Lin could see the gleam of hope in Sokka's eyes that this might have been the stop to the report of the friendly family dinner on Airtemple Island. But of course that was a hope Toph had to shatter. "So imagine Sokka coming into the dining room, all bubbly about his grandchild, to find that Pema-girl clinging nervously to Tenzin. He becomes totally dark, telling his nephew off for playing out one of the air acolytes while he has a woman at his side already. - It was hilarious, all the angry shouting and Sokka storming off.", she told them letting herself fall back into her chair and put her arms behind her head. Sokka had his face buried in his hands. "Might as well call my sister to tell her the news... Hopefully she won't take it to bad."

Deeming that topic not worthwhile to ruin the evening Bumi changed the topic. "Uncle Sokka, you still need to tell us 'bout Hakoda's baby!" At this the councilman brightened considerably and searched through his pockets to take out the pictures. "He's quite a charming little guy. So calm, not crying much and already sleeping through pretty much – more luck than I had with my son. His name is Yomio.", he said while showing them the pictures. Indeed he was handsome – for a baby – with his bright blue eyes contrasting the typical darker watertribe skin.

They spent the evening listening to Sokka's stories of little Yomio and how happy the new family was.

They went back home quite late, both having drunk a little to celebrate the addition to their family. When Lin had helped Bumi to put on his night wear and to get into his bed he kissed her goodnight. Lin tumbled over to her own bedroom, way to tired to even bother changing her clothing, simply falling into bed and into a deep sleep.

To be continued...

…...

A/N: Yep, some fluffy Linumi hints. Keep in mind, alcohol can be a bitch at times ;) hope you liked it. I certainly love Sokka 3 By the way: anyone knows the song playing on the radio? :)


	4. Part I: An autumn flying by Chapter 4

*~*Between Two Words*~*

**Author: **Metalbender-Lin

**Description:** After Lin's and Tenzin's breakup Bumi is injured on a United Forces mission. Being brought home to recover it is proven fast that living with his brother and new girlfriend is not a good option for any of them. The chaotic sailor Bumi ends up staying with Lin – how will that turn out?

**Pairings:** implied past Linzin; Pemzin; eventually Linumi

**Rating: **M – will go up in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AtlA/LoK, I do not earn any money with this – it is merely fanfiction to share with other fans :)

_Part 1: An Autumn flying by – Chapter 4:_

The next morning woke Bumi with a heavy headache. He chastised himself for having drunken over his limit and wondered about a strange dream he had had, not quite able to put the details together. Everything he knew was it had something to do with Lin, as well as that the color red had played a part on it... Probably nothing he reasoned and slouched over into his wheelchair – a feat he was finally able to do by himself without problems – to make breakfast. Lin was only a few minutes before he finished in the room.

"Morning.", she mumbled groggily, obviously hung over as well. He had made them Katara's special hungover breakfast consisting of traditional watertribe dishes which brought them into a considerable better shape for the day. "It's really embarrassing,", Lin started when she was almost finished, "but I do not recall a single thing from yesterday evening. Outdid myself." her voice having a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I'm joining in that club – I was surprised that we managed to get back here and waking up in bed.", Bumi carried her thoughts on. They shared a small laugh followed by wincing in pain due to the loudness. Deciding to simply let that evening slip without mentioning it ever again they parted to go about their days.

The day proved to be a quite interesting one. First Katara called in on Lin at work to tell her that Sokka had called and told her about the breakup. She was quite upset not only of the end of their relationship and how her son had behaved afterwards, to all of them. Also she asked how she could speak to her other son, to which Lin gave her the telephone number from the apartment.

When Katara called Bumi she gave him quite a speech about not having told her he was injured in duty and afterwards not only having gone home but neither filled her in on the city's news nor that he was living with Lin now. After that they chatted a little; obviously Kya had met a man who gave her a betrothal necklace and Bumi needed to visit some time soon to meet him.

Lin was skimming through her latest file when Tenzin entered the Police Force Headquarters. Upon entering their bureau level and seeing Lin his head turned a shade of deep red anger. "What on earth were you thinking!", the normally so calm and collected airbender screamed at her. Lin got up and motioned for him to follow her to a more secluded spot to discuss whatever he had come to discuss.

They found themselves in a broom cupboard with only a tiny bit of space between them. Pushing away the sole of her shoes Lin monitored his heartbeat. Therefore she could tell that his anger had passed and he was now blushing furiously. "Now Tenzin, spill it, I have work to do.", she said a little rough, but she was likely to suffer the merciless teasing that her ex-boyfriend decided to come along and stop her from working. "How dare you getting involved into my family business? I told you when we broke up that I want us to remain friends and to work things out before telling everyone.", Tenzin replied angrily.

"First off, it wasn't me messing up. The only family I told that we ended things was my mum. You told Bumi – even though involuntarily, as well as Sokka. Katara called in today to tell me her brother told her about our breakup! You're such a coward. You didn't give a damn about how much it hurt to feel cut off from my friends while you enjoy your young love, not even once calling to chat about meaningless things though you said we should try to stay friends. So how dare YOU coming here to chide ME?!", she said while Lin felt hollow. She knew that he would not make a huge effort to stay in contact since she was a threat to his new relationship, but hell it hurt to know how he could easily throw away a lifelong friendship.

At first it seemed as if Tenzin was trying to answer to that, but after opening and closing his mouth a few times he just shook his head and stormed off, leaving Lin alone to her tears. Next time the door opened it was Toph, finding her daughter's sunken form on the floor, sobbing heavily.

Getting in the tiny room she sunk down next to her daughter and simple held her until Lin had calmed down again. She had no idea how much time had passed while she had been in the broom cupboard but eventually Toph said: "I guess Bumi is already waiting for you. You should get going."

Lin did not need to put her gratitude in words to know her mother knew better than anyone how she felt.

The time passed quickly after that incident. Nothing unexpected happened as the months flew past them. Sooner than they would have imagined winter came and Bumi was on his own two feet again. Though they were of course happy how well his healing had progressed it had a bittersweet sense to it. Because it meant that Bumi would get back to his job at the Forces. Their daily routine of living together and having someone to talk and simply enjoy having around each other would come to an end soon.

"What do you say we go to the park fair?", Bumi submitted to Lin. He had called back in today after being declared completely healed by Lee. It would be two days until his ship would enter the haven of Republic City to gather him up again. The fair was an idea his father had had inspired by the traditional feast the northern watertribe held for winter solstice. They celebrated with a fair in Republic City park, completed with Ferris wheel and stands.

It had been a while since Bumi had last been home to celebrate the feast and was eager to go and enjoy the last few days of free time with Lin.

"Sounds good to me. I'm off duty anyways till you've sailed away.", Lin answered. Together they went out and walked the short distance to the park. "It's really unaccustomed to look up to you while talking, you know?", Lin said to him. "Ah but it feels good not to be pushed around in a wheelchair anymore. Besides from up here you can see so much more of the world.", he replied, smiling at making a point to obviously stare at her cleavage. Rolling her eyes at his antics and smiling slightly at him being completely back to his usual personality Lin held a hand to her collarbone to block his view.

Walking around they stopped at some of the stands to try their luck at a game or two – Bumi managed to somehow gain a load of stuffed animals – and got some dinner at one of the food stands. Bumi held to one stuffed badgermole while presenting every child passing them one of the other animals he had won, making the children scream in delight. Laughing at him giving away all kinds of toys Lin finished her dinner and decided to get ice cream for them as dessert. Keeping only the badgermole plush they continued their walk through the fair and came to the Ferris wheel. When Bumi pulled her closer to the wheel her stomach already began churning.

"Hey Lin, come on, it's been forever since I've last seen the city from above! I'm sure I can't even name half of the buildings!", Bumi called excitedly while pulling strongly at her arm. Sighing in defeat – she knew that he wasn't going to let her go so she might as well get it over with now. Lin could not even explain what she disliked about Ferris wheels. She was usually constantly surrounded by metal and used her cables and the railway mostly for transportation.

They boarded their cabin and Bumi cheered happily when the wheel began slowly moving. Lin could not hold a laugh at his childlike joy herself. "Alright Mister Wildman – you do realize it's not even going fast?", Lin asked against the strong winds shaking the cabins that evening. It was likely that sometime during the night a storm would break through... "Yeah, I know, but I can pretend, can't I?", Bumi answered with a huge grin.

After going a full circle the wheel stopped them a quarter turn back to earth. "Oh, I wish it had stopped us at the top, we would have seen far more.", Bumi pouted a little. "Not everyone can stop at the top – besides, look, over there is the candy shop we used to go to; they've expanded over the years. And right behind the tree we all hid on the eat all the candy at once without anyone disturbing us.", Lin said, gesturing their left.

"Ah, yes! Do you remember that one time when you and Tenzin decided to have a candy-eating contest? He was sick for a week and you just shrugged it off as if it were nothing!", Bumi exclaimed. Lin shrugged. "You get used to sugar shocks when you live pretty much on your own as child." Almost immediately her mood was flattened.

A warm hand laid on her shoulder. "Lin will you listen to me?", Bumi inquired with his bright blue eyes boring into her jade green ones. "It's not like I could get anywhere anytime soon.", she answered with her more open, slightly sarcastic attitude. "I know my brother has hurt you with the break up. But seriously Lin, his mind is set about this and you shouldn't keep wasting your time by waiting for him to come back. He won't. And deep down you know you do not want him to, because a relationship broken once will always carry the seed of doubt.", Bumi said firmly, trying to figure out whether she understood and followed along with his reasoning.

Lin averted her gaze to her hands and took some deep breaths. When she looked up to his eyes again tear traces framed her cheeks. "I know you're right Bumi. I know that I need to move on as well, but... I just don't know how to do that."

He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "Linny, you need to stop being self-conscious. You're stunningly pretty, funny and clever and every man could call himself lucky to be with you. Just go out and meet people. Call Honora if you'd like – I'm sure she's glad to take a vacation from being Fire Lord and have some fun in the city with you. Make sure you don't compare to your ex and see what other good men are out there waiting for you to show up."

A sobbing laugh gurgled up from her mouth wile Lin buried her face in his jacket. "I'm not gonna lie, Linny, it's not going to be easy. But you're a Bei Fong – they don't give up that easily."

After their ride was over neither was keen on staying longer – it was getting pretty windy and cold. Hurriedly they made their way back to the apartment where they got themselves some covers and got comfortable on the couch.

"Care for a cup of cocoa?", Lin asked before she had settled in completely. "I would like that.", Bumi answered with a smile. He stood up as well, but made his way over to his room.

"I'll be right back.", he called over his shoulder and closed the door behind himself. Mildly wondering whatever had now caught the other's attention Lin continued to prepare some cocoa for them. Just when she had brought the cups over to the coffee table and set them down the door opened again to reveal a brightly smiling Bumi. He held something behind his back and walked over to her again.

"Since tonight is the last night of our arrangement I thought it would be appropriate to give you some kind of thank you. ", before she could protest he held his hands up in a disarming gesture, "And I know you don't want anything of monetary worth. But, since I've had a lot of time on my hands lately, I figured I could use it to make something for you." He revealed the item in his hand to her. It was a large scroll. Upon nearer inspection when he handed it over to her, Bumi retaking his seat on the couch, she saw that he had painted it. Unrolling it a huge lotus flower came to view. Upon the light green background that perfectly matched her living rooms decor, also were the symbols of the four elements and the flying boar, the Bei Fongs family sign could be seen in the center of it.

"Bumi, that is really beautiful!", Lin stated a thankful smile gracing her face. "Turn it round.", he instructed.

On the back of it Bumi had copied old photos of their family. Everyone close to Lin, no matter whether alive, dead or not so close anymore was somewhere on it. "I thought you could use a reminder at times. You're not alone – there are plenty of people who consider you a friend or even family."

It had been a long time since Bumi had watched Lin tear up, but today she cried and threw herself in his arms for support. They spent the evening drinking and simply enjoying each others company for the last time in probably a long time.

When Lin woke up the next morning, the first thing she realized was that her back hurt poorly. The second that she was not alone. The third thing was that she had fallen asleep against a rather well built torso on the couch. Looking up hurriedly she realized it was Bumi she was seated against. With a rather rash move she sat up and got off the couch, waking Bumi unintentionally.

The latter blinked a few times sleepily disorientated before his gaze became clear and he realized where he was. "Morning Linny. Good thing you never sleep late – not even drunk.", he said, laughing exasperatedly. Leave it to Bumi to lighten awkward situations by humor. "One of my most fortunate habits.", Lin replied bowing slightly to point out her retort.

"Gosh Lin, I'm going to miss it to have someone understanding my humor completely – I suppose there's no way of talking you into joining the forces?", Bumi said only half meant as a joke, half regretful. "You will just have to visit more often.", Lin answered with a wink.

Since there was a ship to catch for the soldier they hurried through their morning routine, packing last minute stuff and were off to the docks in record timing.

"Alright, here we are." Taking in the scent of salt Bumi took a more upright stance and smiled blissfully. As much as he liked the time spent with Lin and becoming reacquainted with Republic City he loved being part of the United Forces – until now he had found his purpose within his work and the past months feeling completely useless had been hard.

Embracing his friend in goodbye he whispered into her ear: "I promise to write more often. And I hope you keep me updated, will you? Don't forget what I've told you, Linny, just try -you'll see. Take good care of yourself." Lin just nodded. "You too. Next time we meet I'd like it to be under less unfortunate circumstances!" Laughing boomingly he saluted and boarded his ship, looking back and giving a short wave before disappearing into the cabins.

Smiling Lin turned and made her way to the headquarters to begin her shift. It was really good to know that she could count on Bumi no matter what.

END OF PART I

To be continued...

…...

A/N: As I said, alcohol is a bitch. By the way should you have wondered, the song was "Summertime" one of my favourite jazz songs :)

Sorry for not updating sooner, but university exams take up way to much time!


End file.
